lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Under Siege/Transcript
This is a transcript of the episode Under Siege. It's still under construction. Transcript (Perry and her niece, Kerry, arrive on the island via the hydroloop) Perry: Welcome to Perry's Paradise Resort. Don't worry about your bags. >One of the robot bellhops will get them. Adam: Ah, yeah, suitcase sled! Whoo-hoo! Perry: You remember my sweet niece Kerry. Bree: No, but would your evil niece Kerry like to introduce her to us? Perry: She's staying for the weekend. Give her a room with a view. Here you go. (Hands Chase money) Chase: This is money from a board game. Perry: And there's plenty more where that came from. Kerry: Don't worry, I won't be a bother. You won't even know I'm here. I just wanna spend some quality time with my favorite Auntie Terry. Perry: I have been accused of being fun. And of identity theft. Chase: You're not fooling us, Kerry. You act all nice until your aunt's gone, and then you go off to trip roller skaters and sell ice packs to the injured. Perry: My sweet niece would never do that. Everyone knows the roller rink is my turf. (Douglas comes out) Perry: Dougie! Kerry, I'd like you to meet your future uncle, Douglas. Kerry: I've heard all about you. You're the one obsessed with my aunt. Douglas: Yeah. She is a, um, handsome woman. Perry: Settle down, Romeo. There's kids here. Come on. Help me get her room ready. Douglas: Yeah. Be right there. Leo: (To Bree and Chase) So, this is the monster who owned you two last year? What did she do, not invite you to her tea party? Kerry: Keep talking and I'll snap those little twigs you call arms.Leo: Whoa, whoa, whoa. These are bionic twigs. Well, this one is. (Points to bionic arm) From here down. Bree: So what's your game, Kerry? Why are you really here? Kerry: Gotta lay low till the heat blows over. Got sloppy on my last job back at Creek. Chase: What did you do this time? Kerry: Till the witness wakes up, nothing.Just stay outta my way, and I'll stay outta yours. (Exits) Chase: Hey, she took my wallet. (Notices him and Bree handcuffed together) Leo: Oh, man, she owned you guys again. (Tries to walk and sees feet handcuffed together) (Intro plays) Chase: Ah! Morning. Another day, another chance to make the world a better place. Bree: Well, this day's ruined. Chase: Uh! I just stepped on broken glass. Adam: And things are looking up. Chase: (Picks up tablet) Leo's tablet. Someone's been in here. We must not have heard them because we were in our capsules. Chase: (Shakes Leo) Leo, wake up. Leo: Ah! Chase: Did you hear anything last night? Someone broke in. Leo: No, but I am a heavy sleeper. I cannot tell you how many times I've woken up in a body bag. Bree: This had to be Perry's niece. Leo: Wow, you got schooled by a toddler again? Chase: She broke your tablet. Leo: Bring her to me. (Bree speeds to other room and gets Kerry) Kerry: Whoa. You're fast. Homely, but fast. Bree: We know what you did. Adam: Yeah, that thing with the handcuffs. You've been going to magic school. Chase: You're gonna replace everything you stole or broke. Kerry: I didn't do it. Adam: Well, that clears that up. Back to bed. Chase: Hey, you're not going anywhere. Kerry: Aunt Terry!! Chase: Ahh!! Did it occur to you that I have bionic hearing? Kerry: No, but good to know. Aunt Terry!! (Perry comes out in pajamas) Perry: What is all the yelling about? I didn't even have time to put my face on. Leo: Wait, that thing's removable? Bree: Your precious little niece ransacked the place. Kerry: I don't know what they mean, Aunt Terry. I was sound asleep, dreaming of cute little kittens, when I was ripped out of bed by this bionic she-man. Perry: How dare you accuse my sweet little angel? Me, I get. Cousin Cletus, Grandma Flat Nose, the Pug twins, absolutely. But her? Impossible. Chase: You call your grandmother Grandma Flat Nose? Perry: Not to her face. She's kinda hard to look at. I can prove Kerry's innocent. We'll just check the security footage. (In the common area) Chase: The monitor's broken. I can't pull up the security footage. Perry: It's okay. I'll fix it. I can fix anything. I used to be the leading technician for NASA. Bree: You worked for NASA? Perry: Yeah. The North American Sumo Association. I put the pins on the diapers. (Bangs on monitor) Fixie, fixie, fixie, fixie! Chase: Wait, don't! Bree: Wow. Can't believe that didn't do it. Chase: It's not working because someone fried the server. That means all the cameras are down. Bree: You knew you'd get busted, so you destroyed the evidence. (Leo yells from training area) Leo: Guys, get in here quick. (Everyone sees cafe partly wrecked) Leo: What do you have to say for yourself now, Kerry? Kerry: That you people are slobs? Chase: Look, your niece is playing you. The whole "sweet and innocent" thing, it's an act. Kerry: Aunt Terry, I didn't do this. Perry: Of course you didn't. I'm gonna catch the real culprit, even if I have to stay up all night, which will be easy, 'cause I spent the winter in hibernation. . . . (That night in the Mentor quarters, Perry is patrolling the grounds) Perry: Huh. When the dolls are sleeping, they almost look human. (In the training area, Perry spots someone) Perry: I gotcha. Banzai! Douglas: It's me, Douglas. Perry: Oh. Well, I'm still not getting up. What are you doing here? Douglas: I was just getting a snack 'cause I couldn't sleep. Perry: Oh. Well, you should've called me. I would've sung you a lullaby. Douglas: Okay. Now I may never sleep. Perry: He is so into me, it's embarrassing. (In common area, someone is heard walking around and Perry spots them) Perry: You. What are you doing here? No. No! (The next morning in common area) Chase: What happened? Douglas: Someone must've attacked her.I was about to check on her, but I need one of you guys to make sure she's really unconscious before I get my face too close. Chase: (Kneels down next to Perry) I think she's gonna be okay. Adam: What, so you're a doctor now? Chase: I checked her pulse. Adam: No, sorry, I wasn't making fun of you. I just wanted to see if you'd take a look at this rash. Perry: Oh, my head. Chase: Douglas, get her to the infirmary. Douglas: Good idea. Let's put her down humanely. (Douglas and Perry drag Perry out of room) Bree: I can't believe Kerry would hurt her own aunt just to get away with more crimes. Chase: Yeah. It doesn't make sense. What if it's not her? Leo: Who would wanna hurt Perry? Correction. Who would actually hurt Perry? Chase: Let's think this through. First, Leo's tablet was damaged. Maybe someone was trying to find classified information but couldn't figure out the password, so they tossed it aside. Then, the criminal disabled the security cameras, because they didn't want anyone tracking their movements. When Perry started pursuing them, they probably took her out. Leo: Guys, look. They took out the hydraloop too. Whoever did this just trapped us on the island. Chase: Wait. Those burn marks are from bionics. The last time something like this happened, it was Sebastian leading a rebellion. Guys, there's still a rebel living among us. . . . How could there still be a rebel here? I don't know, but for now, everyone's a suspect. You! I knew it was you all along. I was with you the whole time. Me! I knew it was me all along. Sebastian's rebellion almost destroyed this academy. I'm not gonna let that happen again. Everyone back to the dorm. You're on lockdown until further notice. Good idea. We'll keep 'em there until we can question everyone. Good news is, she checked out okay. Bad news is, she checked out okay. Okay, what happened? Who attacked you? Oh, I'm still a little foggy, but I remember being on the front lines. Then, out of the darkness, 11 giant guys in helmets started to charge me. No, wait. That was when I ran onto the field during the Bears game. That was you? I thought that was a mascot. So you seriously don't remember being shot at? Look, all I know is that some bionic freak attacked me, and I could really use a hug. No. Can't. Sorry. Look, we have to stop that rebel. We'll split up and patrol the academy. Any questions? Yeah. Now that you know it wasn't me, is there something you'd like to say? Yes. Can I please have my wallet back? Living quarters, all clear. All clear here, too. Here that, Douglas? I'm all alone. Somebody else say something. Please. Adam, what about the weapons area? All clear in the boom-boom room. Checked the capsule dorm three times. It's all clear. Are you texting? No. I can hear you. Fine. I'll stop. "Chase is a jerk"? I think you sent this to the wrong person. Nope. How's the training area, Leo? Leo. Leo! Guys, he's not responding. Get down here fast. Where is he? Has anyone seen Leo? Yes. He's a 16-year-old male, about Guys, I know you're fearing the worst, but you have to remember, it's only Dooley. Whoa! Oh, no. The weapons room. Let's go. I got it. That was close. The rebel almost blew up the whole academy. Of course. It's you. No. No, no, no. No, please. Please don't hurt me. Duggles! No. The one person I cared about. First Perry, now Douglas. The rebel's trying to take us out one by one. We're officially under attack. Oh, man, really? It's the weekend. Another blast. Go. I'll stay here and nurse him back to health. Stay with me, Dougie. Don't go toward the light. I gotta be honest. I'm runnin' toward the light. The rebel's in the training area. Oh, man, I didn't know the gym was open 24 hours. Let's do this. Who's there? Show yourself. Leo? What is going on? Who else is in there? No one. Leo's the one who's been attacking us. I knew it. Leo's the rebel. Who else would wanna take over the island? Wait, why is Leo the rebel? What is wrong with him? He's sleepwalking because his bionics are going haywire. He's not rebelling. He's in a bionic trance. I'm in a trance watching you talk all science-y. Your capsules calibrate your bionics with your nervous systems, but since Leo doesn't have a capsule, everything's out of whack. So technically, this is your fault for not giving him one. Come on, he's barely bionic. That's it, I'm waking him up. No, no. The sudden stimulation could cause his arm to glitch even more. Right now, it's firing externally. If his laser spheres backfire, it could blow him apart. Do it, do it, do it. If we don't do something, he's gonna destroy the whole island. You guys have to find a way to contain him. Then I can recalibrate his arm. He's gone. Good. That means the gym's free. I'm gonna go do some cardio. Kerry. Have you seen Leo? Sixteen-year-old male, about Uh, yeah, he went somewhere else. Hey. Cool hat. I got one just like it. Leo. If you know what's good for you, you'll pretend you never saw this. Wait. Why do you look so weird? How are we gonna stop Leo without waking him up? Oh, I know how to keep him asleep. Just have Chase talk to him. I just sent you a pointedly worded text. That's Kerry's scream. Don't worry, Kerry. We're here to - Leo? - Get her off of me! What happened? You just got body slammed by a Brownie. Because you and your toy arm attacked me. What are you talking about? I was sleeping. Actually, you were sleepwalking. Your bionics glitched because Douglas never gave you a capsule. But I did give you bionics. Let's focus on that. Wait, how did you subdue him without waking him up? Kerry: Oh, he woke up. Hit 'em in the right place, they always wake up. Perry: She's a Perry. . . . Douglas: Here you go, Leo. My gift to you. Leo: I don't know what to say 'cause I don't know what it is. Douglas: It's a capsule for your arm. (Puts capsule on Leo's arm) Perry: Well, Kerry's taking off. She said to thank you all for a wonderful time. Bree: Yeah, I bet she did. I'm missing a necklace. Chase: And I can't find my watch. Leo: And I'm missing the rest of my capsule. Leo: Going somewhere? Hey, Perry. Over here. Kerry: Forget you saw this, and I'll let you have half. Leo: Half of this is mine. (Perry comes over) Leo: I caught your niece stealing. Perry: Kerry, stealing has very serious consequences. What do you have to say for yourself? Kerry: Uh, uh, I was sleepwalking? Perry: Works for me. Say hi to your mom. Kerry: Ha! See ya. (Notices she's handcuffed to seat) Leo: The police are on the other side. Say hi to your cellmate. Kerry: What? What? No! (Hydroloop leaves) Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts